


Resetting

by failed_to_destroy



Series: Karl in the Fourth Wall [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dream SMP Ensemble Angst, Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), Fourth Wall, Gen, Hallucinations, Hurt Karl Jacobs, Implied Relationships, Karl Jacobs Needs a Hug, Karl Jacobs-centric, Minecraft, Post-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, Winged Alexis | Quackity, glitchy, self-aware Karl Jacobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failed_to_destroy/pseuds/failed_to_destroy
Summary: Karl tries to fix a mistake he made, but instead, it horribly backfires and creates something that may endanger the whole server's existence.
Series: Karl in the Fourth Wall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201418
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. The Book

Karl sat on the roof of the community house uneasily. Today in the server, something felt… off. His legs dangled over the edge of the sturdy building as he became lost in his thoughts.  
He jumped down onto the path, taking a few hearts of damage, but not too much to annoy him. The wind blew harshly on him, ruffling his hoodie and dancing through his hair, as he started to walk to his old library. He thought maybe there had been a new disruption there making him feel strange. 

Carefully walking around the hole where the proud nation of L'manberg once stood and tiptoeing around the weaving blood vines from the egg was a difficult task, but Karl found his path to the old library quite easily. He dusted off one of the empty wooden shelves with his hand before pushing aside the corner bookcase. He wandered into the room, looking for some explanation for the concern he felt.  
The chest in the corner creaked loudly as he hoisted its wooden lid open. His hands dug into the seemingly endless supply of unwritten books until he felt something different. He dragged it out, letting the books flood out of the brim of the chest and onto the cold ground. What he found seemed to be a differently bound book with the words "Do Not Read" scrawled on the front. Karl knew he could find a way to undo reading it, there were no consequences in this story for him.  
The pages turned fast as the time traveller skimmed the contents for something useful. Nothing seemed to stand out until the last page that simply said "He's dead".  
"Did… did I make a mistake?" He mumbled to himself, internally flicking through his blurry memories of everyone he knew. While walking here he saw a few L'manberg flags and… statues of Tommy?  
…oh  
Oh no…  
He scrunched his face and sighed. He needed Tommy alive, he was needed to set things right.  
Karl looked down at his watch, seemingly trying to get an idea in his head. He started to turn the watch face backwards, hearing a little click each time he did so.  
About 12 clicks later, Karls's legs started to tremble and he struggled to maintain balance. He gripped onto the shelf as he tried to stand up. His watch arm started to go numb, yet tingly, as he felt the world start to throw him in circles. From the corner of his eyesight, he could see multi-coloured particles forming from what he assumed was the wall. 

Karl's surroundings seemed to switch between obsidian and the library, occasionally feeling the warmth of lava to his side. The coolness of the purple-black walls hit his finger for too long, spinning him around the enclosed space. He looked to his side and saw the lava he felt, then to the other side he saw two figures fighting. Staring for a while, he realised it was Dream and Tommy. He hurried over to the fight, sticking his hand between the two, but to no avail. Dream's fist threw Tommy's head into the wall, the boy's figure slumping down the obsidian onto the floor. He clenched his eyes shut.

Karl shook his head rapidly, feeling sweat dripping off his chin. He opened his stone-grey eyes to see the library again.  
"Karl?" Quackity's voice rang out from outside the library. Karl saw the gap of light he left from the moveable bookshelf become covered in shadow as footsteps approached him. "Karl are you in… here? What the fuck is this place…"  
Karl stared forward, his breathing becoming erratic. He felt himself pale in the face, no, his whole body felt drained suddenly.  
"Karl! Karl what the fuck is going on!? Are you OK!?" Quackity got into the room. He was never supposed to be in the room. Nobody but Karl was.  
Quackity tried to hold Karl's shoulder to calm him, but nothing happened. Both of them stopped for a second, registering what happened. Karl watched, wide-eyed, as blue, tan and white glowing squares floated through the walls. They both turned to where Quackity's hand should have been, only to see the boy's arm phasing in and out of existence with a glitchy chunk taken out of it.


	2. Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Quackity get everyone to meet up at the Community House, only to find more of a problem.

“What the hell… I- Karl what’s going on!?” Quackity stared down at his arm, almost stunned.  
“Don’t touch anyone, ok? We’re going to slowly walk out of here,” Karl stared into Quackity’s eyes, determined to get out of the library. Quackity nodded to this and started to walk back to the open bookcase. Despite going slow, both of their feet fell hard onto the wooden floor, seemingly trying to confirm some kind of safety.  
The light hit the boy’s eyes as they exited the wooden doors of Karl’s old library. Quackity shielded his face at the blinding rays of sunlight. The air felt flat, almost like it had fallen down on the whole server. Karl peered over the edge of the L’manberg crater to see squares and particles flying off of the blocks. He watched as the colourful parts of the server’s code started to fly into the atmosphere, seemingly into the void.  
“…oh no,” Karl muttered. He knew he had messed something up; the game was falling apart.  
“We should group up with everyone,” Quackity said. “This is bad.”

“Woah, what happened?” Sapnap asked Quackity and Karl as they arrived in Kinoko Kingdom.  
“For the love of God, don’t touch anyone and don’t freak out,” Quackity started.  
“Already worried,” George walked down from upstairs, to which Quackity muttered a curse in response.  
“Something’s happening, it’s like the void is ripping up the ser- uh, world… it’s started breaking stuff where L’manberg was,” Karl explained, almost slipping up his words.  
Sapnap stood there, thinking about what his fiancés had said. How was the void ripping up the world?  
“Look, I can’t answer the questions, I just need you both to come with me,” Karl sighed. Sapnap and George turned to look at each other for a second, turned back and nodded. “Quackity, you can find everyone else.”

It wasn’t too long before the whole server had arrived at the meeting place. The chosen place being the community house.  
“Before you ask what’s going on, do not touch anyone,” Karl said loudly.  
Ranboo and Bad had leaned down to get inside, while Foolish had switched into his more human form. Tubbo, Niki and Skeppy were the closest to the middle, as to be able to see what was going on.  
“Do not fucking panic, whatever you do,” Quackity said. He glanced back down at his glitching arm, which he had stuffed into one of his pockets. Bad muttered language in response.  
Karl explained the situation to the room, still feeling the weighty air pressing down on his chest.  
“What do we do?” Tubbo broke the silence.  
“Tubbo you have nukes, you could nuke it,” Charlie pitched in with a positive tone. A few people glared at him, including Technoblade, Sapnap, Niki and Jack, causing him to smile awkwardly.  
Everyone stood in silence. To them, there was no solution, the void was going to destroy them. Puffy suggested moving, but everyone doubted it would work.  
Karl turned his attention towards L’manberg, seeing the sky almost full of glitches. He saw only colourful ones and zeros as he blinked. He knew he messed up, but he had no idea how to fix it.  
“Karl uh… we have a problem,” Quackity tried to get Karl’s attention to the group. Karl turned back around to see glowing red particles starting to come off Bad, Skeppy, Ant and Punz. There was no movement in the room as parts of the members started to flicker and fade.  
Thoughts flooded Karl’s mind until he pieced something together; those four were affected by the egg, the egg’s blood vines have been glitched away, the Eggpire was one with the egg.  
“Keep any L’manberg flag away from the… that can’t work there was one in the hole…” Karl muttered to himself. He looked up and scanned the room. Tubbo, Fundy, Eret, Niki, Jack, Phil, Purpled, Ponk, and Quackity were all part of L’manberg, meaning if the Egg’s vines disappearing was making the Eggpire disappear without any touch, then those six would be next.  
“Bad, Skeppy, Punz, Ant. I really, really hope this doesn’t hurt…” Karl said with a wince.  
Bad instinctually grabbed Skeppy’s hand and stared at Punz and Ant. Red squares started flying up fast, far too fast for most humans on the SMP to see well. There was a loud buzzing then… nothing.  
The four were gone without a trace.


End file.
